Se noyer dans son verre
by LiliCatAll
Summary: Roy se noie dans l'alcool. Il a pourtant mieux à faire...


**Titre** : Se noyer dans son verre.

 **Fandom** : FullMétal Alchemist.

 **Pairing** : Canon.

 **Rating** : K

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hirumo Arakawa.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du Fof. Il fallait écrire en une heure sur le thème : Verre.

 **Résumé** : Roy se noie dans l'alcool. Il a pourtant mieux à faire...

Bonne lecture.

Lili

* * *

 **Se noyer dans son verre.**

Assis au bar, Roy enchaînait les verres en silence. Le Barman ne disait rien, se contentant de remplir le verre de l'ancien colonel dès que celui-ci était vide. Il ne pouvait malgré tout pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter un peu. Il ne voudrait pas se retrouver avec une bagarre dans son établissement si le militaire s'avérait avoir l'alcool mauvais. Mais pour l'instant, Roy se contentait de boire en silence, sans rien regarder autour de lui, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

La porte du bar s'ouvrit et un jeune homme blond entra, cherchant visiblement quelqu'un. Il localisa rapidement le buveur et s'en approcha d'un pas ferme et décidé. Il posa sa main gantée sur l'épaule du brun et soupira lourdement.

\- Vous avez assez bu colonel. Venez, je vous ramène.

\- Je t'ai rien demandé nabot, grogna ledit colonel en dégageant son épaule.

Un rire léger échappa au jeune homme blond qui rétorqua :

\- Je suis peut-être encore plus petit que vous mais de là à me traiter de nabot. Allez venez !

Tout en parlant, il attrapa le militaire par le bras et l'obligea à se mettre debout. Constatant que celui-ci tanguait dangereusement, il se glissa sous le bras de Roy pour le stabiliser. Sans tenir compte des bougonnements enivrés de ce dernier, et après avoir jeter de quoi payer l'addition sur le comptoir, le jeune homme quitta le bar, soutenant le plus vieux cahin-caha.

Une voiture les attendait devant le bar, et Roy fut fourré à l'arrière comme un sac de patates. La voiture démarra et parcourut les rues de Central, vides à cette heure avancée de la nuit, jusqu'au logement du militaire. Une fois arrivé, Roy fut sorti sans aucune douceur de l'habitacle, trimbalé sans ménagement dans les escaliers puis poussé brusquement sur son canapé où il s'affala.

Ouvrant difficilement un œil, Roy fixa celui qui venait de le ramener chez lui et qui maintenant s'activait à préparer une boisson chaude.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, FullMétal ? grommela-t-il.

\- Je vous prépare une tisane anti-gueule de bois. Vous me remercierez demain quand vous n'aurez pas l'impression que vos cheveux poussent à l'intérieur de votre crâne, colonel.

\- Je ne suis plus colonel, rétorqua piteusement Roy.

\- Et moi, je ne suis plus FullMétal, répondit calmement Edward.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent en silence, Ed tendant une tasse fumante à son ancien supérieur. Celui-ci finit par capituler et se redressant tant bien que mal, saisit la tasse et en bu quelques gorgées, grimaçant sous le goût amer.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, finit-il par dire. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Edward ? Ne devrais-tu pas être chez toi, à Rush Valley, avec ta femme et tes enfants ?

\- Si, répondit tranquillement Edward. Mais vous devriez y être aussi, avec Riza, Gracia et Elicia. Nous vous avions invité. Tout le monde est venu... pas vous. Winry est très déçue, mais je me suis souvenu de la date... et j'ai compris.

Roy grogna vaguement, buvant une autre gorgée de la tisane miracle. Ed sourit et poursuivit son explication.

\- Alors, j'ai pris la voiture et je suis venu jusqu'ici pour vous ramener par la peau des fesses ! En plus, Sara ne comprend pas pourquoi son parrain n'est pas là pour son anniversaire.

Roy soupira et baissa la tête, un peu honteux.

\- Désolé, c'est juste que...

\- Je sais, soupira Ed. C'est l'anniversaire de la mort de Hughes. Mais franchement, vous pensez qu'il dirait quoi s'il vous voyait en train de picoler tout seul dans un bar au lieu d'être avec vos amis, votre famille pour fêter l'anniversaire de votre filleule ?

\- Il me passerait un de ces savons, concéda Roy non sans amusement.

\- Exactement ! Donc, me voilà. Je vous laisse dormir cette nuit, je m'installe dans le canapé et demain on prend la route. Si on part tôt, on arrivera avant le repas d'anniversaire ! Alors hop ! Au lit, vieux crouton !

\- Je suis pas si vieux que ça, protesta Roy en se levant péniblement du canapé. Et toi, tu restera toujours un nain !

Les deux hommes se disputèrent en riant, Roy grimaçant à chaque éclat de rire trop fort pour sa tête enivrée. Puis Roy s'effondra sur son lit et Ed s'installa sur le canapé. Les ronflements d'Edward ne tardèrent pas à résonner dans l'appartement, amusant Roy qui songea à son ami perdu. Si Maës était là, sûrement qu'il l'aurait saoulé plus que de raison avec les exploits de sa merveilleuse petite fille devenue grande. Et lui lui aurait rendu la pareille avec des photos de sa merveilleuse filleule. Ce fut sur ces pensées que Roy s'endormit, un sourire accroché aux lèvres et de la gratitude plein le cœur envers un certain nabot blond qui venait de lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas seul en ce monde à se souvenir de l'irremplaçable Maës Hughes.

Fin.


End file.
